marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Assemble (2012 Film)
Marvel's Avengers Assemble, or simply Avengers Assemble is a 2012 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the 5th film and final film in phase 1 of the MCU. It features Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye teaming up. Plot A SHIELD convoy is intercepted by armed militants with a patch that has a symbol resembling the flag of Latveria in the comics. They manage the kill the SHIELD agents and drive away with the armoured truck it was escorting. They arrive at an unknown facility, open the truck and places a briefcase from the truck on a table. A mysterious figure in the shadow opens the briefcase, revealing the tesseract. The figure touches the tesseract and the scene cuts to black. Tony Stark attends a charity fundraiser, and greets billionaire Victor Von Doom, the host of the event, when it is attacked armed militants with the same patch. Tony suits up and fights the militants, and eventually SHIELD agents arrive, including Hawkeye and Black Widow, and together they are able to easily defeat the militants. However, this is revealed to be just a distraction when Tony finds out from Jarvis that his home has just been attacked, and the Mark 2 suit has been stolen. Elsewhere Thor lands on Earth, and SHIELD agents soon arrive at the scene and surround him. Thor willingly goes with them. Meanwhile, Nick Fury asks Captain America for help, telling him about the Tesseract being stolen, and Bruce Banner is also recruited to help track the Tesseract. They all arrive at the Helicarrier, where Natasha and Clint already are, and Iron Man soon arrives as well. Thor demands the return of the Destroyer to Asgard, however Fury reveals that it too was stolen along with other SHIELD gear at the same time the Mark 2 suit was stolen. Fury tells the group that he believes that the same person is behind all three thefts and that he wants their help in catching them. Meanwhile, the TV shows Victor von Doom announcing his plans to run for President, when suddenly he is shot. Appearing to have narrowly avoided an assassination attempt and after the attack on his fundraiser, Fury believes Doom is a target, and assigns Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow to his protection detail. Meanwhile, Stark goes off on his own to find the stolen suit. Soon after Stark leaves, Fury tells Thor that there has just been a sighting of the Destroyer and that it was attacking a town, Thor goes off to stop the Destroyer. However, it appears that the Destroyer has been enhanced with energy from the Tesseract and seems to be gaining the upper hand on Thor. Meanwhile with the rest of the Avengers elsewhere, the Helicarrier is attacked, and easily captured, Nick Fury is taken prisoner, and Banner is put in a cage designed for the Hulk on the Helicarrier. Doom's house is simultanously attacked, and Captain America stays with Doom while Hawkeye and Black Widow go to fend off the attackers, and after they leave, Doom knocks out Captain America with a metal stick from behind. Revealing himself to be the thief behind the events, and flys off in the Mark 2 suit which was recieved a paint job making it green in certain parts, and lands on the Helicarrier. After hacking the SHIELD database for information through the Helicarrier, he goes to where Banner is locked up and releases the cage dropping it from the sky, hoping to kill or at least incapacitate the Hulk. After which he blows up the Helicarrier engines and leaves, forcing Fury to pilot the Helicarrier over the ocean and crashland on water. Doom returns to the facility from the Stark of the film, but Stark soon arrives, having tracked down his suit. Stark tries to remotely shut down the suit, but Doom reveals that he's bypassed his security protocols. Stark then attacks Doom, but with Doom's suit being powered by the Tesseract, Doom is able to gain the upper hand. However, suddenly Thor appears, revealing that he had managed to defeat the Destroyer, and soon Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow arrived to help as well. When as why he is doing this by Captain America, Doom reveals that he originally intended to sell the Tesseract on the black market but upon touching it, it gave him a vision, and he now believes it is his destiny to save humanity by ruling it. Doom appears to be winning, however suddenly the Hulk arrives, and together the Avengers are able to take back the Tesseract which allows them to gain the upper hand on Doom. However, Doom promising that this isn't over manages to escape. In a mid-credits scene, Thor puts the Tesseract in Odin's vault. In a post-credits scene, Doom in a green robe and hood is avoiding the authorities during a nationwide manhunt for him, when Loki appears in front of him. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ben Mendelsohn as Victor von Doom Trivia *The tesseract contains the power stone rather than the space stone, and is purple instead of blue Category:Avengers Category:Films Category:Reality Needed